Pokemon Melody of Adventure
by Mercy Medical angel
Summary: Ash luego de la Liga Kalos es invitado a Una nueva region llamada Seal donde vivira varias aventuras en su viaje por dicha región Inspirada en Italia


**Hola , eh aqui una nueva version de mi anterior Fic "Pokemon The Sages" ahora lo Modifique y arregle algunos detalles , ademas de que para mi pasaba muy deprisa , bueno disfrutalo .**

Capítulo 1

Ash volvía a su casa luego de la Liga Kalos. No ganó, pero estuvo cerca; llegó a la final y eso para él era un gran paso. Luego de despedirse de Bonnie, Serena y Clemont tomó el avión hacia Kanto. Ash observaba el paisaje mientras Pikachu dormía en sus piernas. El viaje duró seis largas horas.

―Atención Pasajeros nos aproximamos a Kanto por favor abróchense los cinturones―el Piloto anunció.

Cuando el avión descendió Ash observó el paisaje de su región natal y aspiró el aire de Kanto. Con una sonrisa comenzó a caminar junto a Pikachu en dirección a Pueblo paleta. Si caminaba sin parar llegaría en 3 horas.

―bien Pikachu al regresar descansaremos un poco para luego ver que hacer. Esta vez nos fue mejor que antes. La próxima podríamos llegar a ganar―Dijo Ash a Pikachu quien le sonreía en su hombro

Pasaron un par de horas y Ash ya estaba cerca de Pueblo paleta, pero decidió descansar un poco para almorzar

―ten Pikachu―Ash le dio un poco de comida Pokemon y el ratón comenzó a comer la comida los arbustos empezaron a agitarse.

―¿qué es eso?―Ash se levantó y Pikachu observó los arbustos del cual salió un Pokemon extraño para él.

Era como una Lopunny, pero de diferente forma. Sus brazos eran mas fuertes el pelaje amarillo de estos era poco , parecían vendas y el pelaje claro hacia una especie de guantes o eso parecía. Sus piernas eran más formadas y fuertes además del pelaje que creaba como unas botas. Sus orejas eran algo pequeñas y de color marrón claro. En su pecho el pelaje claro predominaba como una especie de armadura.

―¡Lebrade!―Grito aquel Pokemon y Ash saco su Pokedex

No hay datos de este Pokemon

―vaya no está en la Pokedex , vamos pikachu tratemos de atraparlo―Dijo Ash y Pikachu se preparó para pelear

―¡Impactrueno pikachu!―Ordeno Ash y Pikachu atacó. Lebrade esquivó el ataque y contrarresto con Patada alta que pikachu no pudo esquivar

―¡Pikachu cola de hierro!―Ordeno Ash y lanzo el ataque haciendo que Lebrade saliera volando a un árbol en el cual chocó y quedó cansado. Al parecer ya estaba débil si había caiod ante aquel ataque.

―¡Pokebola ve!―Ash lanzo la pokebola el cual choco con Lebrade, pero no pasó nada. Esa era señal que ya tenía dueño.

―parece que tienes un entrenador, perdón por atacarte. Pensé que eras salvaje ―Ash se disculpó con el Pokemon y le dio medicina.

―¡Lebrade! , ¡¿Dónde estás?!―Una voz a lo lejos se escuchó. De lo lejos vino alguien. Ash observo a una mujer de la edad de su madre quien traía una mochila medio grande, pero con el logo de los que usan los asistentes de los profesores de las regiones. Tenía el cabello corto negro, ojos azules, piel blanca y llevaba puestos unos lentes ovalados.

―Lebrade! Hasta que te encuentro ¿Qué te pasó?―La mujer observó a su Pokemon cansado y herido.

―Disculpa. Pensé que era un Pokemon salvaje e intenté capturarlo―Dijo Ash a la Mujer

Ella lo regresó a su pokebola.

―no te disculpes fue un malentendido debí suponer que algo así pasaría. Labrade no es de Kanto es de mi región natal―Dijo ella

―soy Ash Ketchum es un placer―Se presentó Ash.

―soy Helena encantada de conocerte Ash―Se presentó ella con una sonrisa.

―¿De donde eres Helena?―Pregunto Ash curioso

―Soy de una Región lejana llamada Seal está pasando Kalos―Respondió ella de forma Tranquila

―vaya jamás había escuchado de esa región―Dijo Ash asombrado

―si será que no se tiene mucho contacto con estas regiones por la distancia, pero aun así Ash ¿sabes dónde vive el Profesor Oak? me enviaron para entregarle unas cosas―Pregunto Helena y Ash asintió.

―ven, te llevare hacia el laboratorio esta en Pueblo Paleta en donde vivo―Dijo él y la guio

Luego de un rato caminando llegaron a al pueblo. Ash fue directo a su casa mientras Helena fue hacia el laboratorio del profesor Oak para hablar el asunto que tenía con él. Cuando Ash llegó a su casa su madre no estaba, pero si el Mr. Mime quien lo recibió feliz. Ash se recostó en el sillón. Estaba cansado por el viaje Pikachu se hecho en su estómago para descansar. Delia llegó unos momentos después y encontró la mochila de su hijo a un lado de la entrada.

―¿Ash?―Delia entró a la casa. ―Aquí Mamá―Ash asomo la cabeza al igual que Pikachu

―Que bueno que volviste Hijo―Dijo Delia abrazándolo.

—que bueno verte Mamá―Dijo Ash correspondiendo Pikachu se subió al hombro de Ash cuando ambos se separaron

―¿ya almorzaste?―Pregunto ella.

―sí, comí un poco pero aún tengo Hambre―Dijo Ash riendo

Luego de comer un poco Ash fue hacia el laboratorio donde al llegar se encontró con Helena y el profesor Oak hablando sobre alguna investigación o eso parecía

―oh hola Ash. Que bueno verte―Dijo El profesor Oak

―Digo lo mismo Profesor. Lo dejaré tranquilo trabajando―Dijo Ash y fue hacia la parte de atrás a saludar a sus Pokemon.

Fue primero a donde bulbasaur. Él era el líder del territorio que compartían los pokemon tipo planta y agua. le dio una orden de usar rayo solar con el patrón de luces que indicara que todos se acercaran. El pokemon tipo planta acató la orden y lanzó la vengala de luz llamándolos a todos. Ellos vinieron en estampida.

―¡Amigos volví!―Grito Ash y como siempre recibió la cálida bienvenida de sus amigos ósea lanzallamas, rayo hielo, envestidas, pisotones, mordidas, etc.

―quiero que conozcan a los que me acompañaron en mi viaje por kalos ―Diciendo eso Ash saco a Hawnlucha, Noivern y Talonflame

Todos los Pokemon de Ash de Kalos encontraron rápido su lugar con los otros. Noirven, y Talonflame se llevaron bien con los voladores, mientras que Hawlucha fue a probar su forma de pelear con Infernape y Sceptille .

―Oye Ash ¿Puedes venir un momento?―El profesor Oak le hablo desde la puerta Ash al escucharlo se acercó hacia el laboratorio donde el profesor Oak y Helena lo esperaban

―¿Que sucede Profesor?―Pregunto Ash

―primero permíteme felicitarte por tu lugar en la liga Kalos , me imagino que ahora no tienes planeado ir a algún lado no es así ¿verdad Ash?―Pregunto El profesor Oak y Ash asintió

―¿te parece ir a Seal? liga Pokemon de la región comenzara oficialmente pronto y puedes comenzar a reunir las medallas para la liga―Ofreció Helena

—Eso se oye justo como lo que estoy buscando—Dijo el Muchacho emocionado

― Me iré en una semana para el aeropuerto hacia Kalos y de ahí a Seal. Será un viaje largo―Dijo Helena.

Cuando volvió a su casa junto a Pikachu su madre se percató del ánimo con el que lo hacía.

―¿ahora a que región iras hijo?―Pregunto Delia sonriendo.

―¿ah? ¿De que hablas mamá?―Pregunto Ash sin entender

―Ash soy tu madre y por ende conozco cada cosa de ti cuando entras así tan emocionado es que te ofrecieron algo y ya aceptaste, ¿no es así?―Pregunto Delia y Ash asintió

―si me ofrecieron ir a otra región a la región de Seal. ―Dijo Ash.

Delia le dio otro abrazo.

―Hijo sabes que siempre te apoyare y sé que estarás bien. Asi que..no se tal vez cuando vuelvas traigas a una linda chica como novia―Dijo Delia sonriéndole a Ash este se puso rojo

―¡Mamá!―Grito Ash avergonzado.

―jajaja bien hijo ¿cuando partirías?―Pregunto Delia

―pues en una semana Mamá―Dijo el tranquilo

Pasó la semana y Ash había preparado todo para su viaje. Como era su costumbre iría solo con Pikachu hacia la nueva región para atrapar los Pokemons nativos. Ash se levantó temprano se puso la ropa nueva que su madre le compro para el viaje que era una chaqueta Negra con rayas azules un pantalón negro, deportivas rojas, una gorra negra y roja además de sus guantes negros. Ash bajó rápido las escaleras y desayunó el festín que le tenían preparado su madre y Mr. Mime. Una vez que termino se despidió.

―Ya me voy Mamá―Dijo Ash tomando su Mochila

―Ash ten cuidado y buena suerte recuerda cambiarte la ropa interior seguido―Dijo Delia. Ash se puso rojo y se fue.

Ash corrió hacia el Laboratorio donde Helena lo esperaba junto al profesor. Tenían a su disposición un auto.

―¿bien Listo Ash?―Pregunto Helena y Ash asintió

―¿Llevaras solo a Pikachu verdad Ash?―Pregunto el profesor Oak.

―si es una costumbre nuestra―Dijo Ash acariciando la cabeza de Pikachu

―Bien vamos―Dijo el Profesor Oak subiendo al auto junto a Ash y Helena

Luego de un viaje al aeropuerto llegaron justo a tiempo. El avión rumbo a Kalos despegaba en unos minutos. Ash despido del Profesor Oak y accedió a la plataforma.

―Cuídate Ash y buena suerte en tus batallas―Dijo el Profesor

Una vez que subieron el avión despegó rumbo a Kalos. Tomó unas horas de viaje hasta que aterrizo y tuvieron que tomar otro hacia Seal ese demoro menos de una hora de vuelo en la que Ash solo observaba el paisaje de aquella región de lo que observo vio varias montañas nevadas, bosque y algunas ciudades.

―Esta es la región de Seal―Dijo Helena observando por la ventana

―Atención Pasajeros por favor abrocharse los cinturones que estamos por Descender―La voz de uno de las encargadas se hizo escuchar y todos se acomodaron.

Una vez que el avión descendió Ash al ver que todos bajaron Ash miro hacia la nueva región y con su sonrisa aspiró fuerte y lanzó un grito

―Seal espero estés lista ya que Ash Ketchum ¡vino a ganar la liga!―Grito Ash y todos lo miraron raro.

Ash luego de que Helena se lo llevara para evitar vergüenza comenzaron su recorrido por la ciudad Capital de la región. Ash observaba asombrado. Era como Luminalia pero un poco más tecnológica además de algunos Pidgey, Starly y Pidove .

―esta es ciudad Runiel la capital de Seal. Ahí está el Gimnasio Runiel. La líder se especializa en tipo Psíquico. Hay un total de 18 gimnasios repartidos en la región, pero solo se puede retar a 8 los cuales son a elección del entrenador que desea participar en la liga―Dijo Helena mientras caminaba junto a Ash y Pikachu.

Ash se aguantó las ganas de ir corriendo al gimnasio. La experiencia le había enseñado que debía primero inscribirse oficialmente en un centro pokemon y conseguir miembros para su equipo.

Mientras ellos se encaminaban hacia el laboratorio algo sucedía en otro lado. Para ser más precisos en una ciudad cercana.

En lo que Parecía un Gimnasio teniendo en un cartel Electrónico la Letra S, dentro una Chica de Alrededor 15 Años preparaba todo para su viaje estaba siendo Ayudada por un Zoroark.

—Gracias Zoroark—Dijo ella con una Sonrisa

Tenia el cabello Pelirrojo corto hasta el cuello , una playera de mangas cortas blanca y un chaleco negro , un pantalón de jeans azul y botas vaqueras .cuando tomo sus cosas ella solo se acomodó su bolso pero en la Puerta un Metagross le freno el Paso.

—¡Metagross hazte a un Lado!—Grito ella pero un joven se paró adelante este tenia el pelo del mismo color , corto peinado hasta atrás ,tenia un pantalón de Jeans azul oscuro , playera roja de manga corta

―Claire recuerda lo que te dije. Sé que me pediste permiso hace tiempo, pero sabes que no confió que vayas sola por la región―Dijo el Joven observándola

―Chris por favor tu eres lider de Gimnasio y me dijiste que cuando yo cumpliera 15 años me dejarías empezar mi viaje. ¡Vamos Hermano!―Dijo ella haciendo un puchero haciendo cara de Eevee regañado

Chris derrotado solo dio un suspiro. Jamás podría vencer a su Hermanita cuando ponía esa cara.

―Bien, pero ten cuidado y llámame seguido. Si algo sucede estaré ahí más rápido que la luz―Chris observaba a su Hermana menor. Ella asintió y él se hizo a un lado para que ella siguiera su camino tomo su bici y partio rumbo a Ciudad Runiel a obtener su primer Pokemon .

Mientras en el laboratorio de Ciudad Runiel

Ash había entrado junto a Helena y el profesor de la región al parecer no estaba, pero eso no le importo a Ash. Él solo observaba el invernadero que había detrás con gran cantidad de Pokemon que no había visto

―mira Ash estos son los iniciales de Seal―Helena se acercó a Ash con tres pokemon. Uno era un Mono del calibre de Chimchar pero más gordo en sus brazos. Era de pelaje negro de frente y verde en su espalda con pequeñas puntas como tallos de flores. El otro era una pequeña serpiente con pequeñas puntas en su cabeza y parte de arriba del cuerpo , de un color rojo anaranjado y el tercero era un elefante en miniatura de color azul con negro. Sus colmillos eran pequeños.

―bien te los presento el inicial de tipo Hierva Tekio―Helena presento al pequeño pokemon este saludo contento a Ash

―el inicial de tipo Agua Phanpither―Helena acaricio al pequeño pokemon

―Él Sierpem―Helena coloco su mano y la pequeña serpiente la escalo para quedar acostada en sus hombros

―vaya es un placer―Dijo Ash hacia los Pokemon Tekio se encariño con Ash ya que subió a su hombro

Mientras en el bosque

Cierto grupo de individuos estaba junto a su dirigible observando un monitor para contactarse con su Jefe

―de Kalos pasamos a Seal para seguir a la rata del bobo de seguro también conseguimos otros Pokemon exclusivos de aquí―James trataba de arreglar el aparato para que proyectara la imagen

En eso Giovanni apareció en la imagen del monitor los 3 se pusieron firmes

―espero que sea importante―Dijo Giovanni a Jessie, James y Meowth

―Señor les informamos que acabamos de llegar a la lejana región de Seal―Dijo Jessie firme

―¿que? ¿Seal? son los primeros del Equipo rocket en llegar a esa región así que les diré que capturen todos los Pokemon de ese lugar y hagan que el nombre del Equipo rocket sea temido en esa región. Entendido?―Giovanni corto su transmisión

―bien ya escucharon al Jefe capturemos algunos Pokemon y nos quedamos con dos para nuestros actos perversos!―Dijo Jessie y James y Meowth asintieron

Volviendo al laboratorio

Ash había estado junto a los Pokemon de dicha región mientras los iniciales de fuego y agua se alejaron. Tekio se quedó cerca de Ash al parecer se encariño con el entrenador.

―Ash aquí hay alguien que quiere verte―Helena se acercó a Ash junto a un hombre que parecía tener entre 40 y 50 el pelo de color negro con un mechon blanco en un lado , piel morena , además de una pequeña barba de color negro , ojos de color marrón. Llevaba puesta una camisa blanca, corbata azul, bata blanca y pantalón negro

―tú debes de ser Ash, es un placer soy el Profesor Cesar― se presentó el hombre dándole la mano a Ash

―encantado profesor―Saludo Ash

―el profesor Oak me llamó hace poco diciendo que venias para acá así que ya tengo listo tu Pokedex de la región además de darte un inicial de la región, pero para lo último podrías esperar? hoy llegan dos entrenadoras para tomar su primer Pokemon―Dijo Cesar. Ash estuvo de acuerdo.

Mientras Ash esperaba para que le entreguen la nueva pokedex mantenía una conversación con el Profesor Cesar quien observaba a Pikachu jugar con un pequeño eevee de la reserva

―¿Profesor podría hacerle una pregunta?―Pregunto Ash y el profesor asintió

―claro , ¿Qué necesitas ash?—Pregunto El profesor mirándolo

—¿Qué cosa investiga , todos los demás profesores que eh conocido investigan algo , ¿usted que investiga? —pregunto Ash

—Yo investigo la fusión de ataques pokemon , veras eh descubierto que un pokemon puede fusionar dos ataques compatibles para generar uno nuevo y mas poderoso , por ejemplo hasta ahora un pokemon que sepa Aura esfera y Hiperrayo puede crear el ataque llamado "Rayo aura" —Dijo el mirando como Ash se emocionaba

—¡Increible! ¿Cómo se la puede hacer?— pregunto Ash emocionado

—Primero se necesita un Catalizador , es un Brazalete o collar que se crea mediante una roca , como la mega piedra , podrá funcionar siendo una roca pero es mejor si es transformada en algún objeto que el pokemon pueda llevar ,se puede usar varias veces pero gasta energía del pokemon aunque el Material es difícil de encontrar pero reaccionara cuando un ataque sea lanzado cerca —Dijo el mirando a Ash

—¿Cómo reaccionara?—Pregunto Ash curioso

—El material brillara con una intensa Luz del elemento que puede hacer el ataque doble —Dijo el

Mientras en la entrada de la ciudad Claire pedaleaba rápidamente esquivando a las personas y Pokemon para llegar al laboratorio y elegir a su primer Pokemon.

―bien es hora de comenzar mi viaje―Claire observaba a la distancia al laboratorio apresuro su marcha pero no se dio cuenta de cuando chocó con otra chica. Ambas cayeron al suelo.

―Perdón no fue mi intención ―Se disculpó Claire al verla

Ella tenía el cabello negro largo ojos verdes y piel blanca. Tenía una chaqueta roja con negro pantalón negro además de un bolso.

―a la próxima fíjate por dónde vas―Respondió ella tajantemente

―cálmate ya te pedí perdón, eso basta ¿no?―Pregunto Claire enojada

―jum…bien no perderé mi tiempo con perdedoras―Dijo ella y entró al laboratorio.

Claire rodó los ojos y entro detrás de ella donde Helena los recibió y les dijo que esperaran para elegir el inicial además de llamar a Cesar

―Profesor Cesar, Claire y Devora llegaron―Helena le hablo al profesor quien estaba charlando con Ash el asintió y ambos se fueron el profesor se llevó a los iniciales que había para que los eligieran

―bien Jovencitas es un placer soy el Profesor Cesar . Según lo que me han dicho han decidido emprender su viaje. A esta edad no es ningún problema. Podrán elegir a su primer pokemon que tienen para elegir entre Tekio de Tipo Hierva, Phampyther del tipo Agua o Sierpem del tipo fuego―Dijo Marcel enseñando a los 3 iniciales

―Sierpem tu y yo nos llevaremos muy bien―Claire tomo a Sierpem quien se coloco en su cuello con cariño

―tu vendrás conmigo―Devora señaló a Phampyther.

―bien iré por sus Pokedex y Pokebolas, Ash tu podrás llevarte a Tekio claro si quieres―Dijo Cesar mientras Tekio salto hacia Ash quien le acaricio la cabeza

―hola a las dos soy Ash Ketchum―Se presentó Ash a ambas

―Soy Claire encantada―Claire se presentó con una sonrisa

―Soy Devora ―Devora estaba algo alejada de ambos y lo dijo para que no le preguntasen nada

Luego de que el profesor le entregaran la Pokedex a cada uno. El diseño del aparato era sensillo: color rojo y con una pantalla táctil. Devora fue la primera en irse mientras Claire decidió descansar un poco ya que pedaleo mucho hasta ese lugar y Ash se quedó para acomodar sus cosas para salir dentro de unas horas. Más tarde terminó paseando por la ciudad en compañía de Claire.

―Oye Ash tú no eres de aquí ¿De dónde vienes?―Preguntó Claire al ver a Ash quien llevaba a Pikachu en su hombro

―soy de la región de Kanto está alejada de aquí y él es mi compañero Pikachu. él fue mi primer Pokemon―Dijo Ash mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Pikachu este sonrió un poco y saludo a Claire

―¿viniste por la liga pokemon verdad?―Pregunto ella

―así es fue por eso que vine planeo ganar la liga Seal―Dijo Ash con sus ánimos de siempre

―pues buena suerte yo no planeo participar. Yo voy a participar en las Batallas musicales que es algo que me interesa―Dijo ella observándolo

―¿Batallas musicales?―Pregunto Ash

―Son competencias donde los entrenadores tienen que mostrar su habilidad en combinar movimientos de pokemon con elementos de música: instrumentos, melodías, canciones, etc. Son como batallas de gimnasio la verdad, hay instalaciones fijas donde se tienen que competir contra otros músicos y hay una "estrella" en cada instalación. Si ganas te otorgan "melodías" que son como medallas. Sirven para luegoentrar al Gran canto es como la Liga pero también debemos hacer lucir a nuestros pokemon

―oh ya comprendo―Dijo el sonriéndole.

Ambos caminaron hasta el centro pokemon donde Ash se inscribió en la liga. Después decidieron volver al Laboratorio para recoger sus cosas e irse para ciudad Nautiluz hogar de Claire y la primera batalla de Gimnasio de Ash ya que el Gimnasio de ciudad Runiel solo acepta retadores con 4 medallas o más ya que tenía un cartel con la Letra B

―bien Profesor nosotros nos vamos a Ciudad Nautiluz gracias por todo―Dijo Ash sonriéndole

―no fue nada Ash y buena suerte a ambos en su viaje―Dijo Cesar sonriéndole a ambos

Claire y Ash estaban por irse cuando algo rompió el vidrio del invernadero y una gran red atrapó a la mayoría de los Pokemon. Luego un brazo robótico tomó a Pikachu quien fue llevado hacia el aire donde estaba un globo con la cabeza de Meowth.

―¡Equipo Rocket!―Grito Ash al verlos

―¿es la voz del torpe la que oigo?―Pregunto Jessie

―no se tal vez estoy sordo―Dijo James

―¡en el viento!―Dijo Jassie

―¡y los luceros!―Dijo James

―una rosa con otro nombre huele igual de dulce

―ella cree que canta pero en realidad rujeJessie!

―y Antonio banderas

―Pondremos a los buenos a echarse un Collotin

―si te eh fallado te pido perdon de la unica forma que se

―¡Meowth así es!―Grito Meowth

―¡Wobbuffet!―Grito Wobbuffet

―¿quienes son ellos?―Pregunto Cesar al verlos

―es el equipo Rocket una banda de criminales que se dedica a robar a los Pokemon de otros―Dijo Ash

―jajaja nos vemos otra vez bobo, pero sin tu precioso Pikachu no podrás hacernos nada jajaja―Dijo Jessie

―¡eso creen Gorillum sal!―Cesar sacó a su Pokemon que era un gorila negro con su espalda plateada era la evolución final de Tekio pero en versión Shiny este tenia un brazalete de color Verde

―¡hay pero si es King Kong!―Gritó Meowth al ver al pokemon

―¡Gorillum Puño espina!―Ordenó Cesar y su pokemon le salieron espinas como de rosas en sus brazos. Este corrió y saltó alto cortando la red y el brazo mecánico que tenía a Pikachu

―¡ay ya nos llevó el simio!―Grito James al ver a Pikachu enojado y al enorme gorila que los observaba con una mirada asesina

—¡Por perturbar la Paz de esta reserva para los Pokemon , con fines malignos es hora de que sufran el antiguo poder de la combinación! ¡Gorilum Esfera Solar! — Grito Cesar y el brazalete de su pokemon brillo

Gorilum de su espalda cargo la energía del sol y de sus brazos creo una dos energibola las cuales tomaron un poderoso brillo como el sol , el Pokemon las fuciono creando una Enorme que las levanto con ambos brazos y la Lanzo a una velocidad asombrosa golpeando el globo y haciéndolo explotar .

―¡no es justo nos mandaron a volar más rápido esta temporada!―Grito Jassie

―¡si no me esperaba que nos soltaran a King Kong!―Dijo James

―¿ya que? Daremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo en esta región ― declaró Meowth.

―¡El quipo rocket ha sido vencido otra vez!―Gritaron los 3 mientras desaparecieron en un destello

Cuando todo se calmó y ya estaban por despedirse Claire buscaba su bici que la dejo en el invernadero

―¿Donde estará?―Pregunto ella buscándola

―em claire…¿ es esta?―Preguntó Ash al ver la bici destruida por una parte del techo del Invernadero

―¡ah! ¡Mi bici! ¡Chris me asesinara cuando lo sepa!―Grito ella al ver su bici destruida

Luego del mini escándalo Ash y Claire se despidieron del profesor Cesar y Helena. Emprendieron su camino a se ciudad Nautiluz hogar de Claire y de su hermano Chris quien ahora estaba en el gimnasio cocinando algo.

―no sé por qué pero tengo el presentimiento de que amenazaré a alguien―Dijo el mientras pelaba unas papas.

Devora se encontraba en el centro pokemon de Nautiluz haciendo una video Llamada a su casa ya llevaba tres intentos y no contestaban, al cuarto la llamada se enlazo pero en ves de sus padres era so Tio.

–Oh Devora que bueno saber de ti ¿Conseguiste tu primer Pokemon? –Pregunto el, el Tio de Devora mostraba una edad de 43 tenia el pelo corto y una pequeña barba de color negro

–Si tío lo tengo ,elegí a Phampyther como me sugeriste, ¿Y mis padres? –Pregunto ella

–Salieron a Comer con tu Hermano yo cuido el Lugar–Con Eso Devora hizo una Mueca de fastidio

–Devora ¿Estas Bien? –Pregunto el

–Si. Lo estoy tio–Dijo ella mirando el piso

–Pequeña, no te pongas así concéntrate en tu Sueño, vencer a mi hermano, se que debería decirte que no te pongas asi con tus padres pero luego de 15 años en los cuales te ignoraban y prácticamente yo te criaba ya me tienes de tu lado–El rio un poco ante a aquello

–Tu me diste el Cariño que Necesitaba –Devora Sonrio

En eso una Pokebola aparecio en el transportador

–Es un regalo para tu viaje, te Obsequio a mi Lucario ella te ayudara en todo lo que Necesites –El solo sonrio escapándole una Lagrima a Devora igual

–Buena suerte Pequeña–Con eso en Hombre corto Devora solo lloraba en silencio mirando la pokebola de Lucario


End file.
